One Day
by The-Phanatics
Summary: This was inspired from POTC: AWE and this happens to be a parody of a certain scene from the movie, but we think it turned out great, so please read and give us constructive critisim. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry to tell y'all this, but we are taking a break from writing, but we will return with new chapters and new one shots real soon. Ok, this is a cross between a song fic and a parody- it's basically inspired by the beach scene and music from _Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. _And we hop you like it. It's called One Day and to understand it, you may have to listen to the music while you read.

One Day

By: The Phanatics

The stormy winds were finally over as they cheered for their victory. Nothing could surpass this moment for these outcasts. They were much in the likeness of pirates but they did not pillage and plunder. If anything, they had made a stand to their ruthless patron, who was finally gone. But before he was killed, he intentionally broke the heart of a man. A man with a blinding white half mask. Knowing to be selfish and such the man- known as Erik Destler, had an accomplice named Nadir Khan, who had placed Erik's hand in his sword, killed the wretch as a way to repay all the wrong he had caused Erik and his one true love, Christine Daae.

And now, he was damned to hideaway in the cellars of the Opera House once more, knowing that the likes of him should but only come from the darkness once every ten years. He looked out into the stage from above and sighed- it was his honeymoon. And so, he decided to make the best of it no matter how painful it would be for the both of them when the time would come for him to venture into the world of darkness – to take the late Raoul de Chaney's place.

As he led her down to his new home, he had noticed that there was a change in the cavern. And such a beautiful change it was. Never did he think that there would be such elegance in such a morbid Hell. Then again, he knew the price he had to pay for all of the events that had happened.

He took a look at his bride; she was truly an angel. She had a sweet face, long curly locks of brown hair that framed her face perfectly. Her lips were full and her body, thin and yet wonderfully curvy, was trembling slightly from the cold, since after all, they were five stories down the Opera. But he saw a sparkle in her gentle brown eyes and he knew that what they were doing was something that they would both enjoy. He helped her from the boat and carried her to the start of their wedding night. And it was lovely indeed. As they returned from their love making, Christine wasn't too ready to end the night. And so she gently coxed him into her world for a final time

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

As he slipped his shoe on in her dressing room, Erik sighed gently and looked through the corner of his eye. "I'll need the mask," he said. Christine came aside him and gave him a playful and very naughty smile with that, since she was wearing a corset, panties, and a very revealing slip, he turned to her and gently brushed his lips upon her smooth creamy skin. Christine just closed her eyes and quietly thanked God for that moment, though if anything, she highly unexpected it.

Erik turned to the window at that moment and sadly turned to her. "It's nearly sun set." Christine's eyes glowed with the sun. She could only wish that they could have one more day together before he would go. She handed him his mask. As he placed it back on his distorted face, he opened a small, blood red box and revealed what was the loveliest locket you had ever seen in any lifetime. "It represents my heart," he said. Christine felt the tears come upon her cheeks and she knew that this was meant to be. "It's always belonged to you."

Christine smiled. "Will you keep it for me, angel?" She nodded and placed her had upon his unmasked cheek. "Yes," she sadly whispered, for her throat was choked. "Yes." He turned her away from him for a moment you would say and placed it around her slim neck. It had a long gold chain with a heart. On it were radiant golden floral designs on it. It represented love and the kind of spirits that they were: free spirits. She turned to face him and placed her forehead upon his. They closed their eyes to enjoy their final moment together. It looked as though he was going to kiss her. And yes, reader, he was going to kiss her passionately for a final time, but something for some odd reason told him to do so otherwise. And he walked to the mirror. But not before Christine ran to catch up with him. "Erik!" she called out to him, as though begging for him to stay with her, so they could leave Paris forever and start the life that they had always dreamed about for years and years since they had met when they were children.

He took her small figure in his strong arms and kissed her with all his might and they kept going on like that for what honestly did seem forever more as their kisses above all kisses. Such passion, such true love, and yet these two star crossed lovers would not be able to see each other for another ten years to come. A shame we know. As their kiss broke, he whispered to her lovingly, "Keep a weather eye on the horizon." With the blink of an eye, Erik Destler was gone. Christine eyed the sun set and to her surprise, she saw the legendary green flash, a rare occurrence that very few people in this world are ever lucky to gaze upon with the naked eye. She was now Christine Destler, wife of the darkest, heroic man she had ever loved in her life. And she knew that he would always be watching over her, in the darkness. One day, they would be together again and things would be right, if even only for their one day together what was done was done. And little did she know that there would be a surprise for them in that time lapse.


	2. Ten Years Later

SURPRISSEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! We have an extra scene for this and we hope you like it.

Ten Years Later….

It had been ten years. Ten long years since I had seen my sweet, my love…my Erik, he would finally know what he had been missing since he left me to serve his duty, whatever reason it was to be fulfilled. We would be together again and I could barely contain my happiness as I tied my hair back and Placed on a comfortable white shirt with a brown vest and a matching skirt. I turned to the door to see him. He had his black hair all messed up and his blue eyes shimmered in the morning glow. He ran to me with opened arms and I scooped him up in my arms.

"William, are you, your brother, and your sister ready?" I was surprised that I would end up having triplets of all the circumstances need be.

I turned again for my answer. There they stood, my two other little angels. There first was my son, Richard, who was much in the likeness of me, he had my eyes, hair, and facial contours as much as William had Erik's features. The most unusual of the three was my daughter, Viola. She had her father's hair, and to my amazement, she looked exactly like me but there was something odd that looked nothing like it was our child.

You see, Viola a grey eyes with a tiny hint of violet in the mix which would help her earn the heart of many a men when she was older. They were dressed as I was when I was their age. I smiled down to them as William, the baby of the three handed the locket that had a picture of their father inside of it. I clasped it on and motioned to leave for the opera. You see, we lived in the outskirts of the city now and I knew he would be expecting us and now, at age twenty seven, I had never felt so nervous in my life.

As we neared the dressing room in the old Opera house, which hadn't been in business for years do to an accident with the last patron they had ten years back, my angels sang a song that I hadn't heard in years. "_In sleep he sang to me. In dreams he came… that voice which calls to me and speaks my name and do I dream again? For now I find. The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind," _

I just watch them skip joyfully as they continued to sing the song. We finally reached the mirror and I glanced at the window. This time, it was sunrise. My angels stopped singing and looked at me confused. I gave them a reassuring smile and brought the three of them close by me as we looked out the window. The anticipation grew but finally, we saw it. The green flash- I turned to the mirror to see Erik's kind blue eyes gazing upon us. My babies smiled at me and then they gazed at awe for they were finally able to see their father for the very first time.

A/N: If you want us to continue this, let us know through reviews.


End file.
